


【翻译】More Than His Armor（《盔甲之下》）

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Parent Din Djarin, Happy Ending, Life Day (Star Wars), Luke and I share a weakness and its hot single dads who look like pedro pascal, M/M, POV Luke Skywalker, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Sparring, Teacher Luke Skywalker, frog eating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: Din来到Luke的学校探访Grogu的次数远远多于其他家长，不过Luke并没有抱怨什么。
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】More Than His Armor（《盔甲之下》）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than His Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377273) by [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas). 



> 看到Din左手抱娃右手拿剑的场景就有了写下这篇的冲动，他太辣了。希望大家喜欢！（文末有小剧场哦）

甫一结束超空间跳跃，Luke就意识到了不对劲。

“我没告诉他怎么联系我们！”

Grogu警觉地叫了一声，感觉到了Luke突如其来的慌乱，而且他声音也提高了八度。

“我真的非常抱歉。”Luke对他说，“我没给他坐标，也没留给他联系方式。而且我也没问怎么联系他！当时我应该是光顾着回应你的呼唤，忙着对付那些黑暗士兵了。”

Luke茫然的慌乱逐渐消散为少许的紧张，不过仍旧有几分愧疚，Grogu看着他，送出几道安慰的原力。他能找到他们的。他答应会再来看Grogu的。他一向信守诺言。无论用何种方式，那个曼达洛人都会找到他们的。

Luke皱眉看着坐在他腿上的孩子：“我知道他这么保证过，可总觉得听起来像什么威胁似的。”

Grogu开心地喋喋不休起来。

\---

Luke对Grogu的训练已经进行了三个多月，这孩子在原力上展现出了非凡的天赋。考虑到种族差异，Grogu应当是Luke年纪最小的学生，因此毫无疑问，他是最有天赋的那一个。

不过美中不足的是，他每天都能吃下远超过自己体重那么多的东西，捣蛋间隔更是只能按秒来计算。

“Grogu啊，”Luke长叹一声，垂下眼睛看着Grogu那双小手里偷来的水果，“之前你从厨房里偷东西，我说你什么来着？”

Grogu对上他的眼睛，神色全然迷茫，然后又拿起水果咬了一口。黏糊糊的果肉在他嘴边糊了亮紫色的一圈，手指上也毫不例外。

“我们不是刚刚才吃过饭么。”Luke咕哝着，浮起Grogu脚边剥下来的果皮扔进树林里。

Luke想给Grogu安排一节别的课，但在他想清楚是给他上课还是放任自流之前，Grogu突然抬起耳朵，张开紫色的小嘴磕磕巴巴地发出一串开心的叫声。

“发生什么事这么开心啊你？”Luke大笑起来，愉快地看着Grogu脸上溢于言表的欢快表情。原力跟随这种情绪闪烁，明亮炫目。

“这几个月感觉怎么样啊？”一个声音问道，语调轻松，调节器过滤的痕迹很明显。

Luke猛地转身，单手搭上光剑，旋即怔住了。

曼达洛人从一排树木之间现身，斑驳的阳光透过高大繁茂的树杈落在贝斯卡甲上。他健步向前，从容不迫地跨过脚下湿润丰饶、碎石遍布的土地。

Grogu颤声叫着欢迎他，踉跄着飞快跑向那个身着盔甲的男人。

Luke松开剑柄，他之前满心想着要保护Grogu免受伤害，此时看来则全无必要，也随之被他抛诸脑后。

曼达洛人抱起Grogu，把他举起到与目镜平齐的高度。Grogu双手拍着他头盔两侧，兴奋地胡言乱语。有那么一会他们两个都没有理会Luke，满心沉浸在团聚的喜悦之中。他自己也浑不在意，这甜蜜的一刻的确令人无比陶醉。

“我说了我们会再见的。”曼达洛人呢喃道，那声音低到Luke几乎要听不见其中的心碎。

他把孩子圈在怀里仔仔细细地观察。Luke能感受得到曼达洛人打量孩子时的忧心与思虑。他那被头盔遮住的视线似乎停留在糊满Grogu脸颊和双手的果肉上，这孩子的小淘气收获的反而是满满的爱意。

“你个淘气的小旺普鼠。”曼达洛人笑了笑，抓起披风一角轻柔地擦拭那一片狼藉。

“你找到我们了啊。”Luke冲口而出，曼达洛人转头看向他。尽管脸被遮着，他的视线似乎还是能穿透Luke的皮肤，直直看到他的心里。Luke吞了一口唾沫，试图安抚他，让他冷静下来，“你能找来我真的很开心。我真的怎么道歉都不为过。我本来想给你留个坐标或者联系方式的，但我……”

曼达洛人什么都没有说，他的目镜仍旧牢牢锁定着Luke。

“我真的很抱歉。”Luke又开始道歉，投降一般地举起双臂。他找不到任何借口。从根本上来讲他是绑架了这个男人的孩子，在此期间还让他的心也碎了一地。没什么可解释，只能期待这个曼达洛人可以明白这不是他的真实意图了。

“没关系。”曼达洛人终于说道，转身回去背对Luke，看着他的儿子。

Luke如释重负地叹了口气，暗暗希望曼达洛人没有听到。

“我最后不还是找到了么。”曼达洛人补充道，拨弄着Grogu的一只耳朵。孩子抓着他的拇指紧紧握住。

“你怎么找到我们的？”即便他犯了个大错，曼达洛人还是没有表现出任何攻击的倾向，Luke便靠近了问道。

心中有一部分告诉他自己这是在犯蠢。即便这是那个曼达洛人做过的最艰难的决定，他还是放心把Grogu交给他。Luke全都能感觉得出来——失去Grogu的创伤，而且即便知道这是正确的决定，心中苦痛也并未减轻几分，还有那种汹涌的爱意，一切都以Grogu的福祉为先。这个男人并非残忍之辈，也不会不经思考就拔枪相向，Luke知道。但如今感受不到任何敌意，他仍旧有些惊讶，不过也觉得如释重负。

曼达洛人逗弄着Grogu，晃动拇指摇着他的手：“不难。”

Luke等他进一步的解释。

曼达洛人转过身面对他，看着这个穿盔甲的男人抱着自己的儿子看过来，Luke脸上烧烧的。这感觉起来像是某种侵犯。

“我查了你的身份……后来。”

“噢。”Luke的脸现在绝对烧到不能再烧了。

“我朋友给我说了点小道消息。我仔细查了查。之后定位就容易多了。”

尽管害怕听到答案，Luke还是问道：“什么小道消息？”

曼达洛人低下头，Luke感觉到了他的愉悦，如同铃铛摇晃：“我觉得用传说来形容更合适。”

“啊。”Luke挠了挠后脑勺，“好吧，你，呃，知道人们多能胡编乱造吧。”

曼达洛人歪着头看他。这个男人身上缓慢溢出的好奇如同被逐渐加热成暖橘色的金属。

“是啊。”曼达洛人利落地说，他的好奇心愈来愈盛。不过在这个男人身上好奇心很难占上风，很大程度上他仍旧因为能抱着自己的儿子而感觉如释重负。尽管他努力克制不表达自己的愉悦，这份感情还是在原力之中同Grogu的欢欣一同舞动。

“你能在这呆多久？”Luke期待对方的回答能友善一点，最好时间也长一点。

“……我能留下么？”

“当然了！”Luke甩甩脑袋，感觉那股冲动在心里汩汩作响，他努力将其压回心底，“想呆多久都行。我这所学校还没建成多久，初具规模吧，不过我们有很多房间的。床睡着很舒服，吃的喝的也不缺，而且我相信Grogu肯定会很乐意你呆久一点的。他可想你了。而且他也不喜欢一个人睡。之前他一个人睡就觉得没人陪，所以我让他和其他几个年轻学生住在一起，这样他们就能给他作伴了。我觉得你来看看他对他有好处的。”

Luke强迫自己把这张嘴闭上，努力做出一副欢迎的样子冲来人微笑。

曼达洛人盯着他看了一会。尽管Luke觉得那副头盔下他什么表情都能做，可感觉起来他仅仅是在盯着自己而已。

“一周吧。”他轻声说。

“一周？”这比他希望的短多了，但比预计的还是长点。Luke笑容明亮，“好极了。我可以带你转转，给你讲讲Grogu的进度。”

Luke把话题引向自己的学校，心里暗暗催促他接话。

“他在学习了？”

这曼达洛人一副为人父母的语气，Luke闻言笑了笑：“是的。而且学得很快。Grogu是个很好的学生。也是我最优秀的学生，尤其考虑到他的年龄的话。”

“他可比我们都大吧。”曼达洛人不动声色地提醒道。

“相对而言。”Luke摆摆手。

“唔。”

“不过虽然很有天赋，”Luke继续道，假装出一副严厉的样子，“Grogu也算是个小麻烦精呢。”

“是么？”半分诙谐半分担心，这男人明显对他儿子的品行和表现提起了兴趣。

Luke又热情地笑起来：“可不是么。你之前看到的就是他偷溜进厨房之后的样子。”他冲着Grogu的小脸，在空中画了个圈，意指他嘴巴周围的那圈紫色果汁。

Grogu低声嘟囔，垂下耳朵。

“偷东西这事儿我怎么和你说的？”曼达洛人问那孩子，语气有些许怒意。

Luke憋住一声笑：“他饮食超标也是个问题。”

“他今天吃了些什么？”

Luke这次不憋笑了：“问他今天没吃什么可能更容易点。”

“我觉得这事儿可不是尝试那么几次就能成的吧？”曼达洛人低声道，“Grogu。”

Grogu饶有兴致地叫了一声，仰头看着他父亲戴头盔的脸。

曼达洛人无奈地勉强一笑：“你能不能至少试试不要把看得见的所有东西都吃掉啊？”

Grogu耷拉着耳朵，挤了挤眼睛，撇着嘴，抗议似地咕哝了一声。

“这个问题好像很难回答。”Luke悄声说。

“是啊。”曼达洛人叹了口气，轻轻地用指尖划过孩子的脑袋。Grogu重新开心起来，冲他的父亲哼哼唧唧，“你可能是说对了。”

Luke很享受他们父子之间的那种良性互动，遂开始向曼达洛人指点学校里的一些地标建筑，因为这个男人对这个星球，学校，甚至是Luke自己的好奇而开心得不能自已。

也许是开心得过了头，Luke回过神来发现自己正看着曼达洛人的后背，对方弯下腰来观察Grogu想给他看的什么东西。

Luke咽了口唾沫，双眼钉在曼达洛人合身的飞行服和闪亮的贝斯卡金属上。他记起那顶头盔下Grogu父亲的长相，不禁又咽了口唾沫。

好吧，该死的。

曼达洛人住了一个星期。

他行踪不定，每天上课的时候踪影全无，等到Grogu有任何空余时间，又重新出现。

他很擅长抓包Grogu偷吃的，但却不怎么擅长阻止他吃虫子、蜥蜴和其他森林里的动物。他甚至没怎么尝试过要阻止，似乎是听任他儿子对零食的特殊品味。

曼达洛人呆在这颗星球上的这段时间里，Luke经常试着和他交流，想着至少能收获几条不那么简短的回复，可是对方并不怎么热情，也不怎么欢迎Luke进一步的刺探。

这周结束的时候，曼达洛人同他们告别。

Grogu伤心得垂头丧气。

“别担心，”曼达洛人低声说，被调节器过滤的声音哽住。他轻轻挠了挠他儿子的下巴，“我很快回来。我保证。”

曼达洛人放下Grogu，这孩子依依不舍地抱住他的脚踝。

“这里随时欢迎你回来，”Luke恳切地向曼达洛人保证，“我们还可以给你单独整理一间屋子。我们有的是地方。”

曼达洛人考虑了很长时间：“谢谢你，Skywalker大师。我会考虑一下的。”

Luke笑得更开心了，坚持道：“请叫我Luke就好。”

曼达洛人点点头，身影消失在森林深处，他的飞船不知停在何处。

Grogu拽着Luke的裤腿求他抱他起来。

Luke抱起孩子把他环在胸前，任由他望着他父亲离开的方向，看了很久很久。

“他还没有告诉我他的名字呢，”Luke抱怨道，“你父亲可真是个神秘的男人。”

“嗯哼。”Grogu嘟囔一声，捉住Luke的手。

“你知道他叫什么吗？”

Grogu笃定的回答伴随着早点开晚饭的要求，Luke闻言开心地笑了一声。不过如果这孩子对他父亲的名字这个宝贵的消息不那么守口如瓶的话，他可能会更开心一点。

\---

第一次拜访之后不到两个月曼达洛人就回来了。

Luke看到一艘陌生的飞船降落在不远处。他用原力探查过去，认出了来人。曼达洛人并不是原力敏感者，但原力依旧好奇地围绕着他。如果一定要形容原力对这个穿盔甲的男人是一种什么感受的话，Luke更倾向于说这是一种吸引。

Luke也是同样感受，他禁不住想是不是他把自己的感受加诸在了原力之上。

“Grogu。”Luke叫住他正在一边玩耍的学生。现在是休息时间，他降落可真是选了个好时机。

这声呼唤全无必要，Grogu早就已经感觉到了他父亲的到来。他们之间的连接很强，很牢固，也很纯粹，不掺杂任何占有欲——他们不属于彼此，而是属于合一的整体。Grogu内心被恐惧包围，依他过往的经历来讲完全可以理解，但他对他父亲的爱没有加深这种恐惧，反而逐渐减轻。这感觉让他如释重负。

其他学徒看到他们的玩伴蹒跚着走远，纷纷好奇地张望过去。

“Skywalker大师。”曼达洛人从林间的阴影走出，打了个招呼。

孩子们安静下来，敬畏地望着那个闪光的影子。

“是Luke。”他坚定地提醒道。

“……Luke。”

Grogu总算跑到了他父亲身边，举起双臂无声地请求着。

“嘿，孩子。”曼达洛人举起他，“你长大了。和朋友们玩得开心吗？”

孩子同意地叫了一声。

“很好。”

其他孩子们全都不玩游戏了，成群聚在一起盯着Grogu的父亲。

“Grogu是个曼达洛人吗？”其中一个问道，眉头纠在一处。

“他是个孤儿，”曼达洛人柔声纠正道。他走近了几步，谨慎地挪动步伐，看向Luke，仿佛是在问能不能拉近一些和Luke还有其他学生之间的距离。

Luke露出鼓励的微笑。

“什么东西都切不断你的盔甲是真的吗？”另一个学生问道，一脸崇拜地压低声音。

“差不多吧，没错。”

“我打赌Luke大师的光剑就可以。”一个学生思索着反对道。

“不行。”曼达洛人简洁地保证道，仿佛在陈述一个事实。

“喔——”他们齐声说。

“能让我们看看嘛？”

“Luke大师你能试试吗？”

“求你了，Luke大师！”

“求你了，Grogu爸爸！”

曼达洛人看着Luke，微微沉下肩膀，低了低头。

“也许我们可以试试？”Luke提议，心里突然期待起来。Leia有段时间没和他一起练习了，她一直忙着新共和国的事儿，没时间做太多绝地训练。没多少人能达到和Luke一样的水平，那些和他水平相当的人则抱着颇为恶毒的心思。Luke想来场有趣的战斗，而非那种威胁到生命的激战，这样也好测试一下自己的能力。

曼达洛人很明显被惊到了：“我已经知道结局是什么了。”

“你很有自信啊。”Luke调侃道。

“我很自信你能杀了我，是的。”

学徒们哄堂大笑，兴奋地欢呼起来，师傅的能力让一个曼达洛人都望而生畏，自然他们也洋洋得意起来。Luke瞠目结舌。

Grogu眯起眼睛，若有所思地看了看他的父亲，又看了看他的老师。

“我不会杀了你的！”Luke抗议道。

“但你有这个能力。我不喜欢参加那种明知道赢不了的战斗。”

Grogu抗议起来，通过原力送出几段记忆。有那么几场战斗的确相当危险，不过这个男人凭借自己的勇气和智谋杀出了一条血路，这需要的可不仅是战斗能力，更是决心、合作以及运气的结合。Luke啧啧称奇。

“Grogu似乎觉得这不是真的。”Luke哈哈大笑起来，仍旧沉浸在那几段记忆里，“我比较倾向于相信他。”

“我说的是我不喜欢，”曼达洛人不动声色地对他说，不过可能是头盔过滤的结果，“并不是说我从来没有过。”

“请允许我问你个问题——为什么你觉得我会赢你？”

曼达洛人盯着他看了一会，Luke感觉仿佛对方在质疑他的理解能力似的：“你打败了整艘船上的黑暗士兵，一滴汗都没出。我差点连一个都没打过。”

Luke的脸从脖子红到耳朵根：“那不一样。那些都是编好程序的战斗机器人，除此之外再什么都不是。那基本上就是纯粹的力量对抗，而且我经年累月训练的就是这东西。你是个经验丰富的战士，而且很有策略。你会随机应变，学习能力也很强。这两种战斗完全风马牛不相及。”

曼达洛人明显对此持怀疑态度。

“这些小家伙可是会获益匪浅的。”Luke再次尝试，“绝地只有迫不得已才会使用武力，但只有学会怎么战斗才能保护弱小。如果想成为一个优秀的战士的话，他们就得学会应变，学会读懂他们的对手。他们从来就没有见过我和经验老到的战士对决。”

“Leia一点儿都不愿意当着我们的面战斗。”其中一个大一点的学生抱怨道。

“我妹妹不想让我在这群孩子面前输得太难看。”Luke对曼达洛人眨了眨眼，“但我觉得你可能不会介意冒个险吧。”

曼达洛人静静地站在那，Grogu开心地拍着他的胸甲，和他的同学们一样兴奋地想围观他父亲和老师之间的这场战斗。只有曼达洛人自己对这较量的前景不怎么乐观。真不幸，偏偏曼达洛人的看法才是Luke最看重的。

曼达洛人听起来仍旧没被说服，于是便问道：“你这儿有什么安全的地方能演练么？”

“有啊！我们可以用训练场。那地方很宽敞，还有石质看台，孩子们可以坐在那看，距离没那么近，很安全。你可以用你的爆能枪。”

曼达洛人侧过头，垂眼看着Grogu。考虑到他的孩子，他最后还是说道：“好吧。如果你觉得这对他们的学习有益的话那可以。”

座位上挤满了交头接耳的学生们，精神头十足，热情也丝毫不减。曼达洛人把Grogu安置在他的同学们中间，一丝不苟地理了理他的新袍子。那孩子坐好之后，曼达洛人缓缓大步走向平坦的训练场，Luke站在正中。

“规则是什么？”

“不要真的伤害到对手？”Luke提议道，深呼吸做好准备。

“就这样？”曼达洛人微微矮下身子看着Luke。

“我相信你。”Luke简单解释道。曼达洛人目不转睛的注视让Luke颇感压力，他踮起脚轻轻跳了跳，“准备好了？”

“我可不敢松懈。”曼达洛人更多像是在自言自语。

Luke利落地脱掉长袍，同时抽出光剑，旋即暴起向曼达洛人攻去——他想趁其不备出奇制胜。如果他已经作好战斗准备，那大概率就不会临阵脱逃。

曼达洛人从后背抽出贝斯卡长枪，未等接近就挡住Luke这一击。

光剑与长枪交横相抗，孩子们兴奋地尖叫起来。

自此Luke便得集中全副注意力专心战斗了。固然他可以使用原力，可曼达洛人经验丰富，训练也从未懈怠。

进击迎上反击，曼达洛人继续进逼。Luke一直以为曼达洛人更多时候是在用枪战斗，而枪手总会保持距离。Han就喜欢和他还有任何一位潜在的敌人都保持至少一张桌子那么宽的距离。现在看来这个曼达洛人比Luke第一次见面时认为的要更加灵活。尽管他一开始就应当意识到，因为从他随身携带的全套武器就看得出来。而那几件才只是Luke能看到的而已。

他的长枪抵住Luke的光剑，借力旋转回刺。曼达洛人虽然技巧多样，但相对死板，可Luke的战斗模式更加灵活流畅。曼达洛人的动作足够老练，毫无赘余，Luke却依靠步法和光剑交相配合移动。

不过Luke再次攻上来的时候，曼达洛人没有用长枪，反而直接用手臂格挡，他闷哼一声，贝斯卡甲在Luke光剑的压迫之下灼热起来。

“你疯了吧。”Luke将全副体重压在光剑上，语气反而崇敬近乎着迷。

“我穿着这么一副盔甲，肯定得让它派上用场。”曼达洛人紧咬牙关。他用头盔朝Luke撞去，比起攻击更像是想吓他一跳，尽管的确有点疼。

Luke加大力道，拉开彼此的间距。他们之间相隔足够远之后，他单手伸出用原力推开曼达洛人。

曼达洛人竭尽全力抵挡那股看不见的攻击，猛地看向Luke，暴起用另一只手抽出爆能枪。

Luke轻而易举闪避开来，光束射向地面（连带着边上的一棵树），随后他冲向曼达洛人，踢落他手中的爆能枪。

曼达洛人长枪格挡住Luke的剑柄，随后试图攻向Luke身侧。

Luke轻身跃起，有了原力的加持，他跳得更高，稳稳落在石阶上，正对着学徒们所坐的看台。他伸出手掌，五指张开，浮起几块石头，旋转着攻向曼达洛人，这一招算得上极具破坏力。

曼达洛人也飞入空中，喷气背包嘶嘶作响。

Luke单手握拳，将石头击碎成几块碎石再次飞向曼达洛人。

曼达洛人在空中飞身旋转，划出一个优美的弧度，挥舞长枪击中碎石。这一招无比强悍，几块碎石四散飞去，不过仍旧有两块呼啸着冲向Luke。

Luke不再控制石块，转而操纵原力推向曼达洛人，将他拖至与自己平齐的高度。

曼达洛人四下环视，努力扭动身体，下一个瞬间Luke便发觉一根鞭子绕上了他的双腿，曼达洛人猛地扯住鞭子另一头。

Luke勉强稳住身形，用光剑切断那根电鞭方才脱困。

趁势利用Luke分神的那一瞬间，曼达洛人果断飞身逼近，挥起长枪，连同双手、前臂与手肘一同几下猛击。

Luke连续格挡，对方击中他手臂、肩膀和双腿的力道非常强劲。Luke承认自己并不擅长赤手空拳的格斗，在竞技场上他的实力明显不如使用光剑、原力和飞行员技巧的时候。他想要转守为攻，于是揪住对手一处破绽，光剑巧妙回旋，从曼达洛人手中击落长枪。

曼达洛人看着自己的武器擦身而过，掉在台阶上，金属击中石阶，响声连连。

Luke朝曼达洛人的头盔挥击而去，他知道什么时候该收住力道，不造成实质性的伤害。

曼达洛人飞身回撤，伸手进披风之下，迅速从腰带上抽出了什么东西。

尖啸声破风而出，Luke一怔，光剑迎上炽热的白色，发出爆裂的响声，那通体黑色的光剑完全异于Luke亲眼所见或者道听途说的任何一把。曼达洛人格挡住Luke的攻击，反手推开。

“你竟然有光剑。”Luke目瞪口呆，一边留心自己脚下的老旧石阶。

“算是吧。”曼达洛人沉声道。

两把剑再度交击，凯伯晶的能量在他们周围嘶嘶作响，连声嗡鸣。

战斗继续。长剑连击，明亮的光线环绕他们周身，在曼达洛人一尘不染的贝斯卡甲上反射出灼目的光彩。

曼达洛人再次飞入空中，但喷气背包响声大作，直至全然归于寂静。没有了喷气背包的助力，男人从高空中下坠，他飞速朝Luke的头顶方向坠落，举起光剑保持平衡。

Luke运用原力减缓男人坠落的速度，接着一甩，后者滚落在训练场的地上。男人稳住身形，从承受撞击的角度就能看出来他经验老到，而且还借力一滚。Luke轻跳几步跃上前来，光剑挥出，停在曼达洛人脖子近处，点到即止，那里并未受盔甲的保护。

“我……认输。”曼达洛人气喘吁吁，Luke与他同时收起光剑。

曼达洛人爬起来，完全不像是Luke方才与之战斗的那个筋疲力竭的战士，动作仍旧利落，轻松，坚实。但那的的确确就是同一个人。Luke大为惊奇。

Luke也重重地喘着气，不过笑得极为灿烂：“真是酣畅淋漓的一场战斗。”

“你没有使出全副力量。”曼达洛人对他说——单刀直入，但并没有指责的意味。

Luke皱起眉：“什么？”

“你原本可以更早发力，或者力道更猛。”

“也许是我没想到呢？”Luke说。

“咱们两个没什么不好意思承认的。”曼达洛人轻松地说，掸掸身上的灰，“强大的战士在训练中就会使用这种指导方式。如果你使出全部技巧的话，你的学生们就永远不会从中获益——在他们明白战斗的攻守之势前就会被击败，或者他们也可能会因此而丧失信心。所以你收住了自己的力量，这样才能教他们成长。”

曼达洛人的目镜面对着他，Luke感觉到这个男人在微笑：“而且还不会伤害我或者我的自尊心。”

Luke惊讶地吸进一大口气，瞥了一眼自己那些尖叫连连的学生们，后者正在看台上上蹿下跳，一个劲儿地鼓掌欢呼，仿佛身处飞艇大赛现场似的。Grogu在空中挥舞双臂，那双眼睛又大又亮，笑容无比耀眼：“你怎么看出来的？”

“曼达洛人的格斗训练也是一样的。”曼达洛人说着，着意强调了几处音节。

听他谈起曼达洛人的事，Luke睁大了双眼。

“我们的老师们也不会使出全力和我们战斗，因为这样的话我们很容易就会被击败。他们都是很有经验的成年人，而我们尚在训练之中。但这无关乎输赢，这是一个过程，在有指导性的失败与成功中急速成长。收住力量帮助自己的学生进步，慢慢增加难度，这样学生才能得到成长，掌握新的能力之后逐渐精进。你是个好老师。”

“谢谢你。”Luke说着，喉咙哽住。

“而且没错，酣畅淋漓。”曼达洛人漫不经心地说道，大步迈向他的儿子。

Luke凝视着曼达洛人，眼神如同一束光线追踪而去。

曼达洛人这次只停留了两天。

临走之前，他握着Luke的手说：“知道么，严格来说你已经赢得了暗剑的所有权，现在已经能够统领曼达洛星了。”

“什么鬼？！我才不！”

“是啊，”曼达洛人大笑起来，透过声音调节器，Luke堪堪捕捉到了一丝气音，“我当时也是这种感觉。”

他把他的孩子放在地上，额头轻轻相触，随后站起身来，“我很快回来。乖乖地跟着Luke大师。”

Luke瞠目结舌地望着那男人离开的方向，下巴都快掉到地上。

Grogu挥手看着飞船射入大气层。

“你父亲的幽默感可真是与众不同啊。”他们走回学校的路上，Luke对那孩子嘟囔道。

Grogu叫了一声，Luke觉得应当是在说：“棒呆了。”

显然无比赞同。

\---

曼达洛人第三次来访只间隔了一个月，这男人落地之后，一把捞起Grogu抱在胸口，抬起一只手给Luke和紧随其后的其他孩子们打招呼。他调整了一下Grogu的位置以便让那孩子能看到所有人。

“你好，Luke。”他问候道。

“你好，曼达洛人。”Luke笑着欢迎，暗自希望能知道曼达洛人的真实姓名，这样就能用自己的舌尖感受它的形状。这个念头让Luke的脸庞烧了起来，他努力把这想法压了下去，“最近怎么样？”

“更糟糕了。”回答无比平静。

Luke皱起眉头，上下打量这个男人。他的盔甲一如往常，不过Luke仍然注意到他的披风和战斗服上有几处撕扯和烧焦的痕迹，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“没事，我很好。”

除了轻微的酸痛之外，Luke没感受到其他痛苦，但他仍然问道：“你确定？”

“是的。”

他们静静站着，四周充斥着学徒们跑跑跳跳，相互叫喊的声音，还有Grogu开心的咕哝声，填满了他们两人之间全部的空缺。

“我……带了点玩具。给这孩子。”曼达洛人站在原地换了个姿势，“他可以玩玩具是吧？”

这男人突然之间的担忧让Luke笑起来，他点点头：“是的，他可以玩玩具。我的确有教过让他们不要太依赖实质的物品。但我只是让他们知道那些实在的东西并非我们所能拥有的所有东西，而且我们需要提防这种占有欲，不过我们还是可以有自己的小物件和财产的，为了情绪需要。而且我也不反对。”

“比如你的靴子？”

Luke很惊讶曼达洛人这种揶揄的语气。他现在每天都穿着更宽松的常服，面料很柔软，一般都是棕色，褐色，很少穿白色——适合每天的冥想、教学、训练和其他一些学习活动，非常干练的一身。他的靴子和相配的黑色套装都洗净、叠好，安全地存放在他自己的房间，连同几件相似的重要服饰。他搞不太清楚曼达洛人为什么要用他穿去Gideon总督战舰上的衣服来揶揄他。

“那几件衣服相比情感价值来说似乎更有其珍贵意义。”曼达洛人继续说，这种玩笑是善意的，就好像反射在贝斯卡甲上的阳光。Grogu笑起来，倘若这句话并非字面意思，他倒是更能明白其中笑点的那一个。

“你啊你，”Luke有点语无伦次，之前又好气又好笑的情绪转变为一种难以克制的大笑，“我会让你知道那几双靴子既有珍贵意义又有情绪价值的。且不说我，我面前的这人身上一幅盔甲就抵得上整艘星舰的价值啊拜托。”

曼达洛人似乎放松下来，向前走了几步，不过并没有因为Luke的反驳而动摇：“你说的对。还有，那几双靴子很不错。”

“谢谢。”Luke吸了吸鼻子。他瞥了一眼曼达洛人腰上挂着的包裹，在他的大腿边荡来荡去，“你给他带了些什么？”

Grogu好奇地叫了一声，他透过背包看向他父亲的步枪，伸着两手想抓。

“几件能让我想起他的东西。”曼达洛人轻声说，给Grogu吃了一块曲奇。

孩子开心地叫起来，接过来咬了一大口，伸出手想要剩下的那几块。“过会儿再吃，”曼达洛人的语气不容拒绝，把曲奇放回去，“晚饭之后。我可不想让你生病。”

“明智的决定。”Grogu想用原力拽出袋子里的曲奇，可曼达洛人坚定地攥住袋口。Luke愉快地点点头。

“我可不会再疏忽了，”曼达洛人沉声道。他低头看向大快朵颐的孩子，“也许……还是别让他太随意了好。”

“没问题的。”Luke向他保证。

“我还给他带了几件衣服，一条毯子和一个班萨。”曼达洛人又开始翻找，因为他对这孩子明显的爱意而有些犹豫，也有点笨拙。Luke对此无能为力，不过却觉得可爱到让人有点心疼，“是个玩具……不是真的。”

“我相信他会喜欢的。我们可以把这些放到他房间去。”Luke冲新建成的住宿区挥了挥手，“他现在晚上能一个人睡了。”

“是么？”曼达洛人低头骄傲地看着他儿子，“很棒，Grogu。我就知道你可以的。”

Luke打开门，紧张地看着曼达洛人迈入小屋。“这对他来说太大了，”曼达洛人说着，走近那张大床和上面简朴却整洁的床单，神色好奇而非评判。

“这个是，呃，给你的。”Luke腼腆地笑了笑，“你在这儿待着的时候可以住。”

曼达洛人静静站着，紧绷着呼出一口气：“谢谢。”

“当然喽。我说随时欢迎你来的时候是认真的。”Luke只觉得脚趾狠狠抠住精心洒扫过的地面。他今天穿了双棕色靴子，不过眼下他开始希望自己穿的是“那几双靴子”了。黑色靴子总让他觉得更有自信，“Grogu睡那边。”

曼达洛人转身站在衣橱和Luke中间：“你就让我家孩子睡抽屉？”

“因为抽屉拉开之后更合他的大小。”Luke匆忙解释道。

Luke还是很幸运的，因为Grogu已经用原力拉开了抽屉，里面铺了垫子，布置得整整齐齐，都是Grogu自己选的。Grogu从他父亲的怀里爬出来，轻轻松松爬上床，骄傲地拍着他的床垫给他父亲炫耀。

Luke的确做过小床，照着尤达大师在达戈巴星的那种，但Grogu并不喜欢那种，反而立刻爬进了挂满了衣服和各种杂物的衣橱抽屉里。

“看起来不错。”曼达洛人夸奖道，他儿子的耳朵开心地抖了抖，“我觉得你可能想再铺一个这个？”

他把手伸进背包，拽出一条小小的，看起来软到难以置信的毯子和微型班萨毛绒玩具。Grogu急切地接过来，开心地吐着口水泡，整理自己的小地盘。他把班萨悉心放在枕头旁边，毯子堆成鸟巢一样舒服的一堆。

“那他把衣服放哪呢？”曼达洛人拿着一件叠好的斗篷，看上去是防水的，雨季的时候应该会很有用。

“床下面的抽屉里。”Luke说。

Grogu听得懂他们的意思，于是用原力打开了下面的衣橱，从他父亲手里托起那件斗篷，和那几件整洁的上衣和长袍放在一起。曼达洛人困惑地看着，又有些震惊，沉默着没有说话。Grogu从床上落下来，冲他父亲伸出手，后者立刻把他抱了起来。

“他学的很快，”Luke一副良师的口吻，至少Leia是这么形容的，“而且他用自己的能力克服了恐惧。”

“做得真好。”曼达洛人骄傲地对Grogu说，把他抱得更紧了些。

Grogu踏实地靠着他的父亲，翘起耳朵，咧着嘴笑了。

曼达洛人这次住了四个晚上，第五天很早就离开了。

Grogu和之前一样失落，但他父亲连续的探望和承诺似乎让他更加坚强了。

Luke没有明说，但他知道Grogu也感觉到了自己的失落。曼达洛人来做客这件事很快成了Luke最喜欢的事情之一，而且他还算着间隔的日期。近乎着魔，他有点担心这种状态，于是他静下心来冥想，叩问自己的内心。他不是想拥有那个曼达洛人。他只是喜欢他，想和他在一起。

这些念头充斥着Luke的思绪，看到曼达洛人小声对着Grogu呢喃说再见的时候，他突然悲从中来。曼达洛人恰如其分地抬起头盔，快速地吻了一下Grogu的额头，Luke真的要被这一幕融化了。曼达洛人把他放在地上，Grogu趁机又抱了一下他父亲的腿，这现在已经成为他们例行告别的一部分，之后孩子放他父亲离开，摇摇摆摆地走向Luke。

不过曼达洛人这次没有径直离开，而是停下看了看Grogu和Luke：“其实我也给你带了点东西。”

Luke在想自己是不是听错了：“我么？”

“是的。”曼达洛人把手伸进背包拿出了一个影像方块。尽管已经失去了光泽，可仍旧嗡鸣阵阵，仿佛在呼唤着Luke，“这是绝地的东西，是么？”

Luke一时惊讶到有点语塞：“肯定是绝地的，不过你怎么找到它的？”

曼达洛人交出影像方块，Luke伸手去接，他们手指擦过，手套布料的触感明显。曼达洛人迅速收回手。

影像方块在Luke手中低吟，静谧的波纹通过原力扩散开来。柔和的蓝紫光线在发亮的水晶多面体上交相辉映。

“我之前参与过几起……曼达洛人的事情。我追踪过某个团伙里的一个高层成员，那个团伙主要贩卖贝斯卡钢，不过他们对于私人收藏也很是骄傲。”

“是绝地制品。”Luke沉声咕哝。

“帝国围剿的那些文化之中产出的所有人工制品都算在内。”曼达洛人和Luke一样愤慨。或者更甚于他，围绕在他身边的原力蔓延出杀气腾腾的细浪。

“你们是不是……”

曼达洛人不自在地僵着身体：“如果你不想知道答案，那这问题你还是也别问的好。”

Luke悲伤地笑了笑，由这回应他就已经知道了答案：“我想要一个答案，因为我想知道。”

曼达洛人有些迟疑地偏过头。开口的时候，他的声音有些粗哑：“为什么？”

这个问题的答案太过复杂，牵扯太多可能的结果，所以Luke只是说：“也许我希望你能信任我。”

“我信任你才把孩子交给你。”曼达洛人反驳道，他的观点明晰，而且无比有说服力。

“是的。”Luke同意道，想从那声音里听出些情绪，“但我希望你能作为你自己而信任我。”

“这不重要。”

Luke并不喜欢这个答案，而且他也绝对不会就此罢休：“对我来说很重要。”

他们看着彼此，没人愿意退让。

曼达洛人还是离开了。Luke想这个男人会不会思索一下他方才的一番话，不过他自己的确是在反复咀嚼回味。

原力在他们中间紧紧拉扯，因期待而颤动不已。

\---

“你收到我的消息了！”Luke开心地说，男人从船舱里走出来，Luke飞快地奔到他身边，“谢谢你这么快赶过来。”

“怎么了？”

“你能帮我照顾一下这些孩子吗？”

“什么？”曼达洛人看着身穿橙色飞行服的Luke，又看了看做战型训练的孩子们。Grogu本来打算脱队给他父亲打个招呼，但Luke看了他一眼，后者又小声咕哝着归了队。Luke理解那种冲动，但纪律也很重要。如果他们幸运的话，这孩子至少能和他父亲在一起呆两个星期。现在他等上几分钟也不为过。

你拿给我的那个影像方块里面有很重要的信息，我得去寻找一处绝地圣殿。我离开的这段时间你能帮我照管一下学校吗？”

“你找不到别人了吗？”曼达洛人问道，声音忧虑地紧绷起来，“你妹妹呢？”

“她倒是能胜任，我当时也应该问问她的。”Luke嘴角抽搐，这才意识到他第一个考虑要问的居然是这个曼达洛人而不是他自己的妹妹。这事儿吧……好吧，说明了Luke的情绪状态，“但我第一个想到的就是你。”

“也许我应该代替你去那个圣殿。”曼达洛人建议道，“尤其是如果那里很危险的话。”

“谢谢你的提议，但，呃，你不是绝地。”

“的确。我不是绝地。”

“所以可以吗？”Luke睁大眼睛可怜兮兮地恳求，“学生们都很喜欢你，你可以帮他们做冥想还有日常训练。Grogu也可以和你一起学习啊！我离开不会超过一个月。”

“一个月？”曼达洛人震惊地站直了。

“求你了……”Luke乞求。

曼达洛人低下头，垂下肩膀，重重地叹了口气：“好吧，可以。”

“太感谢了！”Luke想都没想就抓住那副穿着盔甲的双肩给了来人一个结结实实的拥抱，“最多一个月！”

Luke跑开去安顿学生们，让他们听曼达洛人的话。他们都做完了战型训练（尽管Luke从老师的角度来看还是有点仓促），冲他招手说再见。Luke坐进X翼战机，R2不耐烦地滴了一声，催他快一点，从曼达洛人的飞船落地之前这机器人就已经准备好要起飞了。

Luke扣上头盔冲他大喊：“我欠你个情！”

然后他飞入空中，Grogu和其他学生一同向他挥手告别。

曼达洛人也同样，尽管另一手还插着腰，这肢体语言说明他真的很困惑。

Luke笑了笑，之后进入超空间跳跃，只有星光映着他痴了迷的微笑。

曼达洛人等在他平素停放X翼的地方，抱着双臂，前倾身体：“任务完成了？”

“成了。”Luke从驾驶舱里跳出来，衣衫褴褛，糊了满身泥浆，不过还是笑得十分灿烂，他挥了挥手里的书，“我找到了一本圣典。”

“绝地圣典？”男人听起来很感兴趣，似乎也有点迷惑。

“是啊，绝地圣典。”Luke笑着走过来站到他对面，或许有点太近了，但他控制不住自己，自己的新发现和同曼达洛人的再会让他飘飘然起来。

“……那恭喜了。”

“谢谢。”Luke朝学校方向张望，“不过我的学生怎么都用棍子互相戳着玩呢？”

曼达洛人跟随他的视线看去：“并不是。”

现在看明白了，孩子们练习的是把手上的木棍送出去之后，在相互交击之前迅速停住。

“噢，你在教他们收放攻击啊。”Luke感激地看了男人一眼。

他转身，靴子踩过脚下潮湿的泥土和青草：“我教了他们如何积蓄力量，之后就在一直练习。早晨冥想之后是力量练习，下午是控制练习。”

“整饬有序，进展顺利。”Luke啧啧赞叹，心中一股暖流涌过，他真诚地看着曼达洛人，“你对学生们真的很好。我就知道找你照顾他们最合适。”

“也许你应该提前给你妹妹说一下，免得她不期而至。”

Luke双目圆睁，垂下两只手臂，吸了口气道：“噢，不是吧。”

“她朝我开枪。有那么几次。”

Luke透过凌乱的头发看向曼达洛人，缩了一下身子，“我很抱歉。”

“她枪法很准。不过她看到我去保护Grogu的时候就没再开枪了，之后她问了我是谁。”

他听起来没像是被冒犯到或者生气，所以Luke试着笑了笑：“抱歉，Leia有时候有点太紧张了。一般来说都挺好的，但，呃，新共和国的威胁和政府那边的规定都给她不少压力。所以光处理那些事就很费劲了。你觉得她怎么样？”

“她很优秀。”

“是么？”听到他最喜欢的一个人也喜欢另一个，Luke觉得心里都亮了起来，他夹住头盔，笑着说，“很高兴你能喜欢她。”

“嗯。”曼达洛人应了一声，勉强算做是同意。

他们两个人面对面静静地站了一会，这倒似乎是种享受，Luke仍旧看着对面那男人笑个不停。

曼达洛人首先打破沉默：“我得走了。”

Luke的表情垮下来：“这么快？”

“我在这待了一个月了啊。”曼达洛人笑道，听上去像是被逗乐了。

“是，我知道，我知道。但我才回来而且……”Luke猛地打住，竭尽全力不让这种失落感把自己搞得太苦涩。这次行动很成功，尽管曼达洛人突然的离去给他的新发现蒙上了一层悲伤的阴影。

曼达洛人看着他，四处看看仿佛是在环视：“你现在才回来，我本来也不会这么快就走，但我得去帮一个朋友。你落地之前我才刚收到消息。”

Luke点点头表示理解，挤出一个笑：“当然。希望你一切顺利。”

“但愿吧。”

他们站在那，Luke笑容伤感，曼达洛人身形僵硬。

“我得去给Grogu说再见了，”他最后低声说，面向Luke，“我会尽快回来的。”

Luke咧嘴笑笑，扯出一个弧度：“真的吗？”

他点点头，转过身顿了顿，又转回来：“Luke。”

“怎么了？”Luke深深呼吸，原力在他们之间跳动，充满一种向上的紧张感，他知道自己在期待某件大好事。

“我的名字……是Din。Din Djarin。”

他的第二大发现！Luke几乎要收不住那种喜悦之情了。

\---

Din走出飞船，把什么东西扔给Luke。

Luke轻松接住，低头看向这个小物件。

“这是什么？”Luke问道。

“悬赏圆盘。”Din对他说。Grogu跑过来，Din捞起他，小声打了个招呼之后继续道，“这是不是你妹夫，那个走私犯？”

“噢，该死的。”Luke骂了一句，找到圆盘激活按钮。Han的影像闪现出来，“谁在悬赏他？”

“有没在悬赏他的人么？”Din回嘴，走向Luke。他手伸进口袋里拿出一张数据卡，“这个是我从发出悬赏的人那里拿到的。我觉得你和你妹妹可能用得上。”

“是的，谢谢你。你可以先照顾一下孩子们吗？”Luke一边问，一边已经急匆匆地冲了出去，换好衣服打包行李，看能不能联系上Leia和Han，之后准备好X翼。

“当然。”

学徒们都开心地朝Din挥手叫喊，因为这位常客外加临时代课老师的到来而兴奋不已

“我欠你的。”Luke站在X翼外向他保证。

“我们扯平了。”

“什么啊？不是，我现在欠你两次了。”

Din耸耸肩：“我可不觉得。”

“我没明白。”Luke承认道，一边把头盔扣在头上。

“就当我给你们绝地谋福祉喽？”

Luke得意一笑：“Din，闭嘴吧你。”

Din只是懒懒地做了个手势，挥去了这个冷笑话。

\---

“噢，原力啊，你受伤了。”Luke咬紧后槽牙，把Din扶下船。

那艘飞船看上去也被攻击过，一侧被爆能光束轰到几乎全黑，其中一个推进器也严重损毁。

“我没事。”

“你有事。”Luke从牙缝中挤出几个字。

Grogu感受到了他父亲的痛苦，看几处没有盔甲保护的地方渗出点点血迹，低声哭泣起来。

“谁伤的你？”Luke扶着Din躺在一张医疗床上。

“一个挑战者。”

“挑战什么？”

“暗剑。”

Luke正翻找着巴克他胶和干净绷带，闻言瞠目结舌，语无伦次起来：“我——我那会以为你是在开玩笑。”

“并不是。”

“你输了么？”

Din转过身看着Luke，目镜后满是难以置信的苛责：“你觉得我输了还能站在这儿么？”

“好吧，我没有贬低你的意思，而且我知道Grogu会……”Luke意识到了自己在说些什么，他抽了口气，“噢。”

“是啊。但我还活着。”Din叹了口气。Grogu走上前来，急切地想要为他父亲治伤，但Din温柔地推开他，“不用。我没事。”

Grogu不满地哼了一声，很显然并不相信。Din正从Luke的医药箱里摸索什么东西出来，也难怪这孩子不相信他。

“他们现在停手了？”

“我不知道。”Din耸肩，他擦干净腿上一道深深的撕裂伤，痛得嘶了一声，“也许吧。这人比其他人都要厉害。他是真的想置我于死地的那种。一般其他人都是想打败我而已，或者没能力杀了我。”

Luke呼出一口气：“其他人？”

“是啊，”Din推了推他的儿子，把那双给他疗伤的小手推了回去，“我说不用，Grogu。我不想让你太累。”

Grogu垂下耳朵，双眼不开心地眯起来：“啪嘟。”

“不行。”Din厉声重复。

Luke的心还悬着，原来Din没有来找他们的时候，都是在和其他人殊死搏斗：“多少人？”

“不多。而且他们现在来得也不频繁了。”

Luke坐回座位，看着他，手里胡乱搅着一块布片。

Din也靠回去，拉着Grogu坐在大腿上，抱得他靠近了些，并且毫无疑问地制止了他进一步治疗的打算。Din长长地呼出了一口气。

“我觉得这些挑战只会让他们更加支持我。”Din低声抱怨道。

“支持你？”

“让我做曼达洛领袖。制甲者觉得如果再来一个这样的挑战者，那就会有更多的宗族团结在我的麾下。”

“制甲者？”

“她是我这一教派的领导者。她为我们的人提供指引和劝导，为我们打制盔甲和武器。”

“但她不是曼达洛领袖？”

“不是。”

Luke把脸埋进双手，掌根死死按住眼睛：“曼达洛人可真给我搞糊涂了。”

“现在你明白我怎么看你们绝地这些东西了吧。”

\---

Luke用原力劈开原木，Din在一边用斧子处理另一摞，挥动工具的姿势优雅强劲。Luke努力不动声色地沉浸在自己的观察之中，可如此力与美的结合真的让他很难自控。

“你要落后了。”Luke平静地提醒他，语气里带了一丝讥诮的意味。

“因为我没有魔法力量。”

Grogu坐在一堆劈好了的木材上，小脚丫荡来荡去，睁大了眼睛饶有兴致地看Luke和他父亲一起工作。他一口一口咬着Din早晨给他的某种蛋糕。另一边其他学生也有自己的一小堆，他们兴致高昂地用原力劈开木头，竭尽全力发挥最佳水平。

“是原力，不是‘魔法力量’。”

“无论是什么，拿来劈柴都太大材小用了。你没见过我用阿姆班步枪直接劈原木吧。”

Luke被这对比逗得哈哈大笑，握起拳头把最大的一块木头劈成许多小碎块。

Din握着短斧，手臂悬在半空。他凝视了很久，摇摇头，还是用回老方法劈木头去了。

\---

“你竟然就这么全盘接受了，不可思议。”Luke审慎地夸赞道，看着Din，心里衡量着对方的反应。

“不应该么？”

“我刚才可是告诉你我父亲Anakin Skywalker就是Darth Vader，西斯领主，而且还是皇帝的左膀右臂啊。这可是很严肃很令人震惊的事儿。我和Leia告诉Han的时候，他脸白得都和床单似的了，完全颠三倒四回不过神。”

“我听明白了。但你告诉我之前，我都不知道那人是谁，或者西斯是个什么东西。”

“所以你介意么？”

Din的凝视朝Luke沉沉压来，那种专注Luke只有超速驾驶的时候才能感觉得到。

“不问汝父为何，只问汝为何父。”

Din冲Luke的学徒们点了点头，孩子们正在做游戏。Grogu坐在其中一个年长的学生腿上，无论谁得了分，他都会很起劲地鼓掌。

“我觉得你就很不错。”Din对他说，笃定，真诚，一锤定音。

\---

“你还好吗？”Din忧心忡忡地抬高声音，匆匆跑到Luke身边。

Luke搓搓脸颊，想让自己的表情看上去放松一点，但毫无疑问，他的微笑太过虚弱，而且双目通红：“还好。”

Din没有说话，但显然充满怀疑。

“我刚才在和我父亲说话。”Luke坦承。

“你父亲？他不是死了么？”Din一时语塞。

“我能通过原力和他还有我的师傅们产生连接。”Luke说道，看到Din震惊又疑惑的表情，笑得更诚恳了，“我们正在聊我母亲的事。他一般不愿意聊这些，因为每次说起来他都会很伤心，没有办法集中精力和我保持联系。但今天他却很乐意。今天是他们的结婚纪念日。”

“噢。我……很抱歉。”

Luke还在思索他父亲告诉他的那些事情，不知不觉就把所有事情都给Din讲了：“他还是个孩子的时候就爱上她了，但之后他们很多年都没见过面。他们再次相遇的时候，我父亲已经长大，被派去保护她的安全，之后他们秘密结婚。”

“为什么要秘密结婚？”

“他不能又做绝地，又和我母亲在一起。他两个都想要，但绝地不允许诸如婚姻这样的情感链接。”

“原来如此。”

他们周身被悲伤包围，原力沉重如同聚集在一处的积雨云。

“Leia和我聊起过别人是怎么评价母亲的。她父亲Bail Organa和她很熟，他们之前曾经一起共事，也是很好的朋友。但这和从我父亲嘴里说出来的感觉很不同。我想了很多。”

Din清清喉咙：“想聊聊么？”

“可以么？”Luke抽了抽鼻子，“你不介意？”

“不。”Din摇摇头，声音几不可闻，“不，我不介意。”

\---

Luke专心致志对付着花园里的一处杂草，抹了一把额头，汗湿的皮肤上蹭了一层泥土，而且还不小心碰歪了帽子。

“可太好了。”他咕哝道。园艺一般来说很让人放松，但这片杂草感觉起来就和西斯一样让人讨厌。

Leia的声音划破寂静：“Luke，你那位曼达洛人来了！”

Luke一个激灵，连忙丢下手里所有东西——手套、工具、拔起的杂草，所有这些——心下纠结到底是穿深棕色长袍配淡褐色衣裤还是寻常那件套黑配灰的衣服。

“外套不错啊。”Din的声音传来，调节器丝毫没有掩盖其中的愉悦。

Luke嘴角抽搐，来不及了，Din比他想象的速度更快：“嗨。”

“我个人比较喜欢那顶帽子。”Leia跟在Din后面及时赶来救场，她莞尔一笑，对Luke的品味一清二楚。

“是很好看。”Din称赞了一声。

Luke做了个鬼脸：“快别逗我了。”

Grogu从花园中央冷不防地钻出来，开心地和他父亲打招呼。

他也穿着成套的帽子和外套。

Leia对Luke扬起眉毛，很显然是憋住了一声笑：“哇哦。”

“我还剩点布料，”Luke为自己辩解，“而且学徒轮班结束之后只有Grogu乐意和我一起呆在花园里。那我能怎么办，把他晾在大太阳底下晒着么？”

“你还能晒着他？”Leia无比好奇。

Din看着他儿子爬过植物和成堆的护根物走向他们，声音意外的温柔：“我错了，应该是非常好看。”

“你还有剩下的布料么？”Leia靠在门柱上，狡黠地看着他们：“你可以给Din也做一套。别让他也晒着了，是不，Luke？”

“我这一身盔甲和头盔还不够？”Din淡淡问，抱起他儿子。

“我觉得应该蛮可爱的。”她笑得人畜无害。

“你这是在弥补自己的遗憾吧，我记得你和Lando给Han选的那身参加外交晚宴穿的白色披肩被他坚决拒绝了来着。”Luke小声嘀咕。

Leia怒气冲冲：“那上面的天蓝色刺绣很配我的披肩啊，而且穿上一定很好看。”

Din看着兄妹俩争论着缀了珠宝的刺绣值多少钱，配哪件礼服，还有Han驾驭那几件衣服的能力，一边给Grogu理好帽子，抻平外套。

\---

Luke单手用原力摆弄着几件东西的平衡，按下接收讯息的按钮。

Din的头盔和披挂盔甲的双肩填满整片全息影像：“我捉住了一个想刺杀你们的家伙。”

Luke眨眨眼：“我昨天才发给你详情啊。”

Din耸肩。

“他在哪？”

“……被碳凝了。”

训练用具摇摇晃晃，他想了想说：“好吧，Han对这事儿体会应该蛮深的。”

\---

“延伸你的感知。感觉风，空气，还有你脚下的地面。伸展。”

“……”

“手放低。不是真的‘伸展’，是像原力那样伸展。”

“抱歉。”

“没关系。我已经发现了，你对原力的敏感程度和那边的青蛙是一个等级的。”

Grogu抓住那只青蛙，塞进嘴里一大口吞了下去。

Din看着他儿子打了个饱嗝，之后转过身问Luke：“你觉得曼达洛人和绝地结下的梁子是不是因为绝地一直给他们叨叨这些，所以他们才不乐意和绝地交流了？”

\---

生命节那天，Din落地的时候，Luke正和他的学生们装饰着学校里的建筑和周围的树木。

“Din！”Luke手指翻飞着把金属箔托到屋顶上，以免挡着其他人的路，“你还是赶来啦！”

“是啊。”Din立刻应道，调节器过滤之后的声音很平静，“生命节快乐。”

Grogu没有把手里那个亮闪闪的小绒球挂在和其他学徒一起装饰的树上，反而递给了他爸爸。他把小球举得高高的，兴奋地叫起来。

“真亮啊，”Din抱起他儿子，称赞道，“你准备把它放哪？”

Grogu指了指刚才被自己抛在脑后的树，Din走到跟前把他举高，于是Grogu可以自己用手把东西挂在树上。装饰完毕，Din把手伸进口袋，拿出一个小小的毛绒万帕玩具，背上还背着一把弓。那把弓很简单，甚至有点简陋，但很小心地绑在玩具身上。Grogu笑着接过玩具，开心地吐着泡泡，立刻就把毛茸茸的半颗头塞进嘴里。

倒是个对待万帕的正确方式，Luke坚信不疑。

“我还带了别的礼物。给孩子们。”Din主动解释说，走近站到Luke身边，后者正用原力浮起一条孩子们画好的横幅。

“你真是太好了。”Luke说着，虽然眼睛没离开横幅，可心里早就飘忽起来。

“也没什么。就是外环集市上的一点糖果。”Din严肃地打量着那条横幅。他从背后抽出长枪，把横幅往上推得更正了些，“那些孤儿们……他们很喜欢。所以我觉得你的学生们应该也会喜欢。”

“我相信他们一定会很喜欢的。”Luke轻轻笑了笑，退后一步望着他的学生们摆好最后一点装饰，Din也顺着他的视线望去，将Grogu放在地上，这孩子急急地想回去和伙伴们一块为节日做点其他准备。Grogu一回去就立刻拿出自己的万帕，让其他小孩子和他一起玩。

Din和Luke检查着剩下的装饰，孩子们的愉悦通过原力震颤着传来，那股力量欢欣又温暖。

就这样过了一段时间，不过长到足够让装饰聚会化作落在头上和肩上的金属箔，Leia和Han才喊他们去赴宴，Chewbacca和他的家里人搬了最重的东西过来，还给那张大桌子搬了几把椅子过来，已经在外面布置妥帖。

蒂普伊普[1]似乎烤得有点过了，不过Luke并不打算抱怨，尤其是当Han冲Luke做了个警告的表情，双眼在Leia和那只微微焦黑的蒂普伊普之间游走的时候。Leia注意到他们俩的小动作，挑衅地扬起眉毛。Luke乖乖闭上嘴。

他亲密的朋友和家人们簇拥着他坐在一起，他看向落成不久的学校，兴奋与满足的心情美妙地混合一处，这感觉不仅来自于他，也来自于他周围的大家。

Grogu首先埋头大吃起来，桌子上凡是能吃的他都不想放过。

他儿子狼吞虎咽的时候，Din却戴着头盔，只是看，盘子里什么都没有。

如果再不吃的话东西就要凉了，Luke有些愕然。

Grogu也同样关心地抓起一个绿色的面包卷，咬了一口，然后把剩下的递给他父亲，坚持不懈地在男人的头盔下面挥来挥去。面包卷的热气模糊了他的目镜。

“谢谢，孩子。”Din低声说道，接过面包卷。他顿了顿，很显然是意识到身边还有其他人。

Leia和Han没想着要避嫌，只是盯着看这个谜一样的男人会不会摘下头盔。

他抓住头盔边沿，向上推到足够的高度，露出下巴最下面一点，熟练地迅速把面包沿着头盔下面塞进去。

之后立刻重新戴好头盔。

Grogu投喂完他爸爸，回过头继续享用远超他这幅小身板体量的食物。

Leia有点泄气，不过立刻就被她遮掩下去，不像Han真的打了个响指，惋惜错过了这么个绝佳机会。

这顿饭剩下的时间也无甚区别。大家都在边吃边聊——所有人，除了Din，后者只是偶尔和Luke、Leia、Han还有Chewbacca一家聊几句。大多数时间他都是在和他儿子说话，声音低不可闻。Grogu时不时撕下一片蒂普伊普，或者拿起一块咬得剩一半的曲奇，Din接过之后就像第一次吃绿面包卷那样吃掉。

Luke知道第一次他看到Din的脸的时候，他们最开始遇见的时候，那次是个意外。Grogu给他讲了很多他父亲和他的那种生活哲学，他坚持的道路，如此Luke得以知道Din很少，或者说从未在其他人在场的时候摘下过头盔。所以整场晚餐下来Din一直戴着头盔，Luke也并不怎么惊讶。

不过如果他说自己不失落，那肯定是在自欺欺人。绝地从不自欺欺人，尤其是对于自己的感受和这些感受背后的意义。

孩子们饱餐一顿，睡意昏沉，Din从餐桌前告辞，送已经酣然入梦的Grogu回去睡觉。小家伙大声地打着鼾，一只胳膊垂到一边，手里还抓着吃了一半的鸡蛋。Luke单手托腮望着他们离开，内心中充满向往。

“你应该告诉他你心里的感觉。”Leia压低声音说，一边留意着桌子上的其他人。

“绝对不要。”Luke咕哝着说，最后一片贝斯卡甲消失在视线中之后，转回身来。

“他也喜欢你。我感觉得出来。”

Luck做了个鬼脸，摇摇头：“我觉得他没有。不是我喜欢他的那种喜欢。”

“你不问问怎么知道。”Leia扬眉，点点下巴，递给他一个了然的表情，“如果不行动你会更后悔的。你去做的话至少努力过了问心无愧吧。不去做的话，你就会花更多时间想如果问了会怎么样。”

“您可太明智了，Organa大师。”

她得意一笑，越过Luke的肩膀看到了什么东西：“好好想想吧。”

Din重新回来坐下，随意掀起披风以免被压住：“他很累了，我把剩下的吃的拿走的时候他甚至都没和我抢。”

“他黎明的时候就起床了。”Luke对他说，“他非常敏锐。我觉得是其他学生的期待让他也睡不踏实。”

“他很开心，这才最重要。”

如果没人看见的话，Luke肯定会因为这梦境般的感觉而深深叹息。

“你们俩应该出去走走，”Leia建议道，平静的声线毫无异样，不过眼底却闪着俏皮的光彩，“Luke刚才说应该请你看看新建成的冥想台呢。”

Din转过头，目镜在Luke和Leia之间游移。

“其实，我刚才说的是Din肯定对冥想台不感兴趣。”Luke努力忍住对自己妹妹张牙舞爪的冲动。

“为什么你不直接问问Din呢？别瞎猜了。”Leia对他说道，无辜地眨眨眼。

两个Skywalker同时看向这个曼达洛人。

Din抬起肩膀，微微耸肩，答道：“当然可以。”

Luke冲着自己的双胞胎妹妹甩出一记眼刀，挤出一个笨拙的微笑，之后对他指了指新建成的冥想区。至少这不是Leia自己编的。

冥想区本来大体就是一座小丘，但Luke努力搬走了稍大一些的石头，清出一块颇为舒服的座位。他同样也在周围种植了一些芳香的植物。不仅空气中弥漫着一股清香，时而还有微风拂过，花朵窸窣舞动，个中惬意让Luke无比放松。

他轻快地坐下，拍了拍身边的空地。

“这里很不错。”Din也坐下，低声称赞，努力活动贝斯卡甲，摆出一个尽量舒服的姿势。

“谢谢。我觉得Grogu也很喜欢。也许是因为这些花会吸引昆虫吧。”

“他的确很喜欢冥想中间加餐。”Din轻声说。

Luke忍俊不禁，他仰头看去，环绕四周的树木郁郁葱葱，不过学校坐落在一片洁净的空地上，在提供荫蔽的同时也有足够的空间居住和活动，而且还能让他们饱览天空中的美景。他们仰头欣赏头顶的星辰，俯瞰山下的学校，望向众人聚集之所，篝火早已点起，远处火光跃动，暖橘色和黄色时而闪烁，在空气中爆出火花。现在大多数孩子们都上床睡觉了，Han可能会想喝一壶斯波奇茶。

“他是个好孩子。你把他教得很好。”Luke真诚地赞叹道，清楚地意识到Din正是在担心这个问题。

Din挺起胸膛：“此即正道。”

Luke欣赏着散落在Din盔甲和目镜上的细小光斑。

“这也是你不摘头盔的原因，是么？正道？”

寂静充斥四周，压得让人难以忍受，尽管Din什么都没有说。

“对不起。”Luke立刻道歉，他摇头，“我太不礼貌了。我本来没想着问出这种无礼的问题惹你烦心的。”

Din被调节器过滤的声音无比笃定：“我没在烦心。”

Luke打量着曼达洛人，叹了口气，他没骗他，这让他如释重负。

“为什么你现在才问？”Din反过来问他，“你之前从来没问过。”

“我不知道，”Luke坦言，“我觉得如果一开始我就问的话或许会容易一点，但今晚有什么东西让我不想再闭口不谈了。我们坐在这里，一起吃饭喝酒谈天说地，庆祝节日，我开始想为什么我从来没见过你的脸，从最开始那次之后。我其实想再看一次。”

Din不安地动了动，略低下头看着Luke：“为什么？”

Luke那时候并不了解Din，第一次见到他的时候对方眼含泪水，双唇颤抖，满心都是悲伤，还有对他孩子的那种期待。Din的情绪太深太深，太容易打动他。那时候Luke能够感觉到他，但并不了解他。

但现在他了解他了。

他了解他，知道他是个卓绝的战士，有一颗善良的心，而且还有一种奇特的幽默感。Luke想看到他的脸，并非只因为他的脸，而是想获得这样的权利——那是一种信任，一种Luke无比想要得到的感情，一种出于爱、纯粹和真实的欲望。时而Luke觉得如果他的感受更加具有占有欲，更加贪婪，会不会反而更好。至少这样的话他就会把这些感情从自己的内心和头脑中驱逐出去，使用那些绝地自古以来的诀窍，维持内在的平衡。

他也知道问题不是这样解决的，但男孩至少可以做梦吧。

Luke没办法撒谎，或者说也不愿意撒谎，他深呼吸一下，终于回答道：“因为我爱你。”

“噢。”Din被惊到了，他轻柔的回应混合着林间树叶急促的风声，“我……我之前不知道。”

“是啊，”Luke小声说，狠狠抓着后脑勺。大声说出那些话之后，他现在没办法正视着Din了。

“你不是说绝地不能结婚么？”DIn小心翼翼地低声问道。

“以前是，没错。”Luke证实道，想起婚姻，Din，还有他们彼此交融，绵延出一片希望的场景，他的心脏几乎穿透胸膛，“但那都过去了。通过感情加诸绝地身上的焦虑反而会将他们引上歧路。他们自身的规则过于严苛，这使他们过上了那种短情绝爱的生活。但是我不想成为那样的绝地，我也不想建立那样的绝地武士团。我的感情从来都不会成为利刃。我对我的家人、朋友的爱和情感……的确会给我带来恐惧和焦虑。我是个人，当然会有这些感情。但最终也是同样的爱把我从最坏的方向拉了回来，让我踏上一条通向平衡与满足的新路径。绝地明白友谊、忠诚、激情和爱的力量。他们只是太恐惧那些感情里错误的东西了。我不会让恐惧控制我，也会帮助我的学生们摆脱那种恐惧。”

Luke呼出一口平稳的气息，心中升起某种平静。到目前为止Din似乎都没有对Luke的告白感觉到不舒服或者愤怒。他专注地倾听Luke关于感情的看法还有他所不能认同的、旧时绝地对于感情的看法。他偶尔会幻想能收获对方相同的感受，如同一种宏大的宣言，眼下虽然不完全是，但总比最糟糕的那种景象好，那种从非理性的恐惧中所生发的，贝斯卡甲与长枪交错混乱的景象。

Luke揪起一丛杂草，叹了口气，垂下眼睛。

和Din在一起的日子很愉快，舒适、安全与兴奋轮番而至，但Luke已经很多年都没有体验到这种属于少年人的、忐忑的感觉了。

有什么东西被放在了地上，Luke从沉思中回过神来，瞥过一眼之后不禁吓了一跳。

Din的头盔安安稳稳地放在他们中间的草地上。

Luke猛地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人。

Din细细看着Luke，脸上什么都没有戴。微弱的星光和远处的篝火交相辉映，他深棕色的双眼沉沉注视，含情脉脉，尽管仍旧有些感伤的犹疑，却与Luke记忆中的深情别无二致。他头发蓬乱，偶尔有被压平的深色卷曲。他的胡须浓密，但比之前修得更加整齐。而且他还在笑，唇角勾起紧张的弧度，仿佛是身体里被重重地锤了一拳。

“嗨。”他说道。摘下头盔之后他的声音听起来变了。不知为何更加有磁性，也更加温柔。

“嗨。”Luke应道。他仍旧很震惊，不知道该做出什么合适的回应。回过神来之后，他说道，“制甲者不会因为这事找你麻烦么？”

焦虑的微笑弯做一个得意的弧度，Din摇了摇头：“你觉得制甲者就是做这个的？不会，我们已经讨论过摘头盔这件事了，而且还一并讨论过这对我的意义，还有我与信条之间内在的联结到了什么程度。”

“所以到了什么程度？”考虑到他一直都偏爱简洁的对话，Luke斟酌着缓缓问道。从他对制甲者匮乏的理解来看，她似乎倾向于直接点题。

“很深了。”他耸耸肩。

Luke很开心地盯着Din耸肩时脸上的表情。Din经常做这个动作，但现在Luke能看得到他耸肩时候撇嘴的方式，眉头皱起的弧度，还有眼睛眨动，睫毛忽闪的样子。

“你的眼睛可真好看。”Luke屏住呼吸，还没想好该不该说，那些单词就已经脱口而出。

Din绷直肩膀，双眼急急地看向一边，垂下睫毛，躲开Luke的眼神。他笑了笑，那是一种紧绷的气音，但却击中了Luke，如同那第一个紧张、颤抖的笑容。

“谢谢。”

他腼腆起来，Luke突然有点想撩起他的头发，再多多恭维他几次。

“你竟然让我看了你的脸。”Luke轻声说，胸膛暖意充盈，他逐渐开始明白这其中的全部含义。

“是啊。”Din立刻答道，微微朝下歪了歪头。他仍旧不愿意看着他的眼睛，反而匆匆扫视着Luke，仅仅瞄了他一眼就又移开目光。

“为什么。”Luke觉得他体内的每一个细胞都在催促他问出这个问题。

“因为我也爱你。”Din嗫嚅着，把Luke赠予他的言辞如数归还，第一次迎上Luke的视线，稳稳停住。那其中仍旧有忐忑，仍旧有不安和脆弱，但Luke没有看到任何犹疑。Din说的是真的。与Luke所说的同样真实。Luke能够读到同样的渴望和爱意，在他的脸庞上，从他的心里。

Luke绽开一个笑容，脸颊都被扯得痛起来，他探身压住Din的双唇，送出他第一个焦急的、笨拙的吻，相比起亲吻，更像是在咧着嘴微笑。吻过之后他没有就此停下，而是用自己的额头顶住Din的额头。Luke的双手按在Din贝斯卡钢的胸甲上，手指轻轻敲打在那坚硬到不可思议的金属上，敲打在那完美到不可思议的人身上，如同一首欢快的歌曲。

沉浸在那获得准许的喜悦之中，Luke快速轻啄着Din的双唇，他们彼此坦陈心迹，这让他头晕目眩。Din没有主动吻他，但总是热切地回应，每次Luke停住，他都继续索求。他们在那里坐了一会，耳鬓厮磨，啜饮彼此的气息，铭记住现在他们面对面，用自己的眼睛注视彼此时的每一个细节。

“我们得回去聚会上了。”最后Din开口道，勉强扭过头看向腾起的篝火，还有那些微醺的人们，他们轻声歌唱，围着篝火团团舞蹈。

“这就回去了？”Luke有点失望地问。

Din大笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿：“那可是你的学校和你的聚会啊，Luke。”

听着Din那样说出他的名字，Luke的脸颊刷地烧了起来，他着意拉长声音吐出每一个音节，音色优美，如同在呢喃一首歌谣。

“你说得对。”Luke撇了撇嘴，承认道。

Din慢慢地挪开了些，拿起头盔，Luke猛地伸出手抓住他，赤裸的指尖握着Din的手套。

Din疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，静静地看着他们交叠的双手和Luke略有些慌张的表情。

Luke无力地叹了口气，Din恍然，表情随之柔和下来。

“你还会再看到我的。”他保证道。

“真的么？”Din向来信守承诺，但Luke还是没有移开手。

Din若有所思地抿起唇，狠狠点头：“只要我们单独在一起，或者只有你、我和Grogu，我都不会戴头盔。”

Luke没那么慌了：“所以你会常来喽？”

“是啊。”Din又笑起来，声音中满是难以置信，仿佛他仍旧不太明白为什么Luke这么渴望看到他不戴头盔的样子，“如果你想的话。”

“我想。”Luke好不畏怯地坦承，“只要你觉得可以。”

“我都行。”

“那我等着你。”Luke低头看了看他们仍旧相握的手，笑了，“你介意我把这个亲手给你戴上吗？”

Din对上Luke恳切的眼神，他自己也同样难以掩饰，于是Din低下头，慢慢地把手从Luke手中抽出：“来吧。”

Luke双手抓住头盔，慢慢地给Din戴回去。头盔比想象得要更加紧实，稍微得使点巧劲，但最终Luke还是小心翼翼地给他戴好了。

“舒服吗？”Luke试探性地问道，寻找着目镜后的视线。

“舒服。”Din的声音再度从调节器里过滤出来，他如此肯定道。

“你确定让我看你的脸真的不会惹上麻烦？”尽管Luke很开心，可他还是觉得愧疚与忧虑在心口缠绕。

“我确定。”Din站起身，伸出一只手。Luke握住，让曼达洛人拉着他站起来，“家族成员看到我的脸是可以接受的。虽然你和Grogu没有对信条宣誓，但你们都是我的家人。”

Luke微微开口，视线被Din肩甲上的那个泥角兽印记牢牢吸引，他呼了口气：“你把我算作你家族的一员？”

Din正正转向Luk，e全副注意力都集中在面前的绝地身上，声音清晰且严肃：“你照顾了Grogu，而且发誓用你的生命去保护他。我了解你，而且我知道你在我心中的分量。你就是我家族的一份子。”

Luke喜形于色，但他不知道该说些什么，只能在Din的头盔上快速印上一个吻，又用袖子擦掉那个吻痕，因为弄脏了它而低声道歉。

Din歪着脑袋，现在Luke无比清楚盔甲之下他的表情是个什么样子了。

【注释1：伊沃克语：鸡】

**Author's Note:**

> 制甲者：我们上次见面之后你有摘过头盔吗？  
> Din：摘过。  
> 制甲者：为什么？  
> Din：我亲了Luke Skywalker。  
> 制甲者（手边摸索锻造工具）：原来如此。他长得好看吗？  
> Din：好看。  
> 制甲者（熔炼，浇铸，锻造）：他是个合格的战士吗？可以做你孩子的好父亲吗？  
> Din：他是全天下最好的人选。  
> 制甲者（递给Din一个泥角兽纹样的戒指）：那我觉得你应该知道要做什么了。  
> Din（严肃点头）：道即如此。


End file.
